


The Guardian

by jadztone



Series: Sherlock Nanowrimo [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU Guardian of Forever, Gen, a bit of crack, meta?, references Doctor Who, takes place post-Into Darkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 10:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadztone/pseuds/jadztone
Summary: Sherlock runs into two strange men who mistake him for someone else.





	The Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series of stories I wrote for Nanowrimo and posted on my tumbler page, sherlock-nanowrimo.tumblr.com. I was doing a story a day, generally leaving them open-ended if I wanted to add on to the story later in the month. The ones that I did add on to will be posted on AO3 as multiple chapters. They will all be posted as complete, with no expectation that I will ever revisit them. I haven't changed them from the way they were posted on tumblr, they have their issues, but I like to think of them as diamonds in the rough. The stories contain multiple crossovers with other fandoms, and multiple ships.

Sherlock rounded the corner onto Baker Street, casually munching on an order of chips.  He saw two men stumble out of an alleyway and then look around in confusion.  They were wearing what appeared to be some sort of uniform.  Both had on black trousers.  One had on a blue shirt, the other a gold one.  Both shirts had an insignia that looked triangular.  Sherlock was all set to dismiss them from his mind and keep walking, when he suddenly realized that the man in the blue shirt had misshapen ears. Instead of being rounded on top, they were pointed.   It was unusual in the sense that most of the time such a thing would have been corrected with surgery.  Or if the person couldn’t afford it, they would take pains to cover it up.  This might be a cosmetic enhancement.  He might have deliberately wanted to have them look this way.

Sherlock casually moved closer, pretending like he wasn’t noticing them as they were engaged in an urgent conversation.  When he was within a couple of feet of them, he peered over at the ears.  There were no surgical scars, so this was not a cosmetic enhancement.    He didn’t make his ears that way.  And he also does nothing to hide them.  People rarely have that much self-confidence, the tend to do whatever it takes to fit in. Sherlock didn’t care about fitting in, and would consider this man a kindred spirit if he were indeed a man.

Sherlock had seen some things in recent years that led him to believe that some folks who walked around this planet weren’t human.  Given that they were wearing uniforms that Sherlock has never seen before, and there currently were no sci-fi conventions being hosted in London, there was a distinct possibility that they were not of this world or of this time.  Sherlock also noted that the man in gold didn’t have any features that appeared alien.  

Sherlock caught a snippet of their conversation.  The man in gold was saying, “Spock, check your tricorder for any readings that indicate Bones may be in the area.  Also, see if it can tell you about when and where we are.  I hope the Guardian guided us to the correct time.”

“Yes, Captain.”  The blue shirt guy, Spock, studied his electronic device.  “It does not appear that he has arrived yet.  That will give us time to prepare.  Let us go find some clothing that will make us look less conspicuous.”

“Agreed, Spock.”  The Captain turned, and since he was now facing Sherlock, he pretended to be engrossed in eating his chips.  He expected them to pass by him as they went in search of clothing, but they appeared to have not moved.  Sherlock chanced a glance over at them, and discovered that they were now staring in shock at him.  He wasn’t sure what he had done to garner this reaction.  He continued to pretend like he didn’t care that two men were staring at him, and continued eating his chips.  He took out his mobile and pretended to read something on it.  

The Captain turned away from him and asked Spock, “Did the tricorder calculate what year it is?”

“Yes, Captain.  It is 2016.”

“So, the Eugenics War has happened.  That has to be him!”

“I am not so sure about that, Captain.  The city does not look like it has suffered the ravages of a war that killed 30 million people less than a decade ago.”

“You’re saying the war didn’t happen?  Was that McCoy’s doing?  I thought we were supposed to arrive before he changes history.”

“I do not know, Captain.  It is possible we are in another timeline.  The Guardian did mention that there are different branches of time.”

“So you think it’s possible that we could be looking at Khan, just one that existed without the help of genetic engineering?”

“At this point, I believe anything is possible.”

Upon hearing the name Khan, Sherlock decided it was time to confront the two unusual men.  “Excuse me, gentlemen.  I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation.  Sorry.  You mentioned the name Khan.  Are you referring to Khan Noonien Singh?”

They stared at him.  The Captain spoke up.  “Yes, we are. Are you Khan?”

Sherlock shook his head.  “No, I’m not. I’m above average intelligence.  It runs in my family.  My older brother is even more intelligent.  My mother writes math textbooks for fun.  None of us were genetically engineered.  It’s entirely possible, in another timeline as you say, that some DNA was taken from my parents and used for nefarious purposes.  But not in this timeline.  I am not Khan.  My name is Sherlock Holmes.”

Spock tilted his head.  “How is it you know about all this?”  

“I have encountered someone else who had similar concerns based on my apparent resemblance to Khan.  Much research was conducted and the conclusion was that I am not him.”

The Captain’s interest piqued.  “Someone else, you say?  Was it Doctor McCoy?”

Sherlock shook his head.  “No, it wasn’t McCoy.  But he did call himself the Doctor.”

The two uniformed men rolled their eyes simultaneously.  The Captain groaned.  “Oh, the Doctor.  Of course. Well, that settles that.  If he concluded you aren’t Khan, he’s probably right. Okay, well, thanks for the heads up. We have to go find our own Doctor, Doctor McCoy.  He’s gone missing and may have caused some, er, issues.”

“Ah, well, if you don’t have any luck, call on me at 221B Baker Street. My homeless network would be able to find him in no time.”  They nodded and went off in the opposite direction.  Sherlock continued to make his way to 221B, deciding to himself that he wasn’t going to tell John about this one.  He never believes him.


End file.
